


Eyes on me

by MismatchedPurple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MismatchedPurple/pseuds/MismatchedPurple
Summary: Fanart for the holiday exchange
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/gifts).



fanart for violetstorm.

Happy Holidays. I hope you like it.


End file.
